


Surprise!

by YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone (Aya_Chi007)



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Chi007/pseuds/YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone
Summary: Blitzen has a little surprise for his elf.
Relationships: Blitzen/Hearthstone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenofthebuckets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebuckets/gifts).



It’s an important day. A very important day indeed. One of the most important days in Blitzen’s life. The apartment he and Hearthstone share above his shop is meticulously clean. The warm, welcoming smell of food cooking fills the entire flat. 

Hearthstone isn’t here to bask in the wonderful smells and the clean. Magnus and Alex took him out for the day to do Odin only knows what. That’s okay though. Hearth doesn’t need to see any of this yet. It’s a surprise.

Blitzen’s humming to himself, icing a small cake in red and white stripes, when he gets a text from Magnus. They’re on the last leg of their little adventure, meaning Blitzen has about an hour to finish things up.

Once the cake is done, he goes to shower and get dressed. He dresses in colors more fitting for his boyfriend: black dress pants and a black button up, paired with a white vest and red tie. It’s on purpose, carefully planned as every single other outfit Blitzen wears. He wants to match Hearthstone.

He’s just set the table with the food, wine, and candles when the door opens. Hearthstone walks inside, pausing when he sees the table and Blitzen. His hands move in a very clear sign: palms up, hands moving in and out.  _ What? _

Smiling, Blitzen walks toward him.  _ Surprise! _

_ What _ ? Hearth asks again, looking concerned, as if he’s scared he’s forgotten something.

_ Anniversary. Day we met _ , Blitzen explains, feeling his smile only getting wider.  _ Been busy the past few years, haven’t gotten to celebrate the best thing that ever happened to me like I wanted. _

Pink floods Hearthstone’s cheeks. His hands flounder for a moment before he’s tugging Blitzen into a kiss. This. This is home, Blitzen thinks. Right here in his elf’s arms.


End file.
